This invention pertains to the versatile control of Linear Synchronous Motor (LSM) propulsion systems to move objects and people in three dimensions. The objective is to provide the simplest possible high level control without limiting the ability of a controller to optimize performance under a variety of conditions.
The advantages of using LSM propulsion are well known and described in other patents (by way of non-limiting example, U.S. Pat. Application No. US 2010/0236445 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,926,644, 7,538,469, 7,458,454, 7,448,327, 6,983,701, 6,917,136, 6,781,524, 6,499,701, 6,101,952, and 6,011,508, all assigned to the assignee hereof and the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference. A principal problem is to control these motors when a significant number of vehicles are moving in a complex pattern under a variety of external constraints.
One example is the control of a vehicle when its motion must, at places or times, be synchronized to the motion of other objects, such as vehicles, robots, or people. In one example an object is moved in a production line and while in motion a robot is required to interact with the object in a controlled way. Another example is when a vehicle is transporting people under automated control and an operator desires to take control in order to deal with an unexpected event. In this case the operator may change the speed and acceleration, but the system must protect the vehicle from collision that might occur due to improper operator action.
An object of the invention is to provide the user of the LSM propulsion system a control system with options that have the desired degree of flexibility, but do not require the user to be concerned with the lowest levels of detail and do provide protection from failures in the high level or external controllers.
A more general object of the invention is to provide improved transport systems, apparatus and methods.
Another related object of the invention is to provide such systems, apparatus and methods as are adapted for the efficient and precise movement of vehicles and other objects on a guideway.
A related object of the invention is to provide such systems, apparatus and methods as take advantage of LSM technologies.
A further related object of the invention is to provide such systems, apparatus and methods as are adapted for use with manufacturing, production, laboratory and other applications.